


Dirty Deeds

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre and Trowa enjoy some dirty sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [GWKink meme](http://thejennabides.livejournal.com/610415.html)

Usually they didn't run together. Quatre had to be at the office insanely early and Trowa rather sleep in a bit and had his run when the sun was up. Today, however, Quatre had one of his rare days off so they had decided to start the day with a run around the park together.

They challenged each other, pushing to the limit and running faster and longer than they usually did. By the time they got home Quatre's old white t-shirt as clinging to his skin. His hair was disheveled and moist with sweat, a few twigs tangled in the bangs. He didn't look at all like Master Winner. He looked relaxed, uncaring and real, and it was beautiful.

Trowa barely closed the door before he pushed Quatre against the wall and kissed him deeply. Quatre returned the kiss, eagerly and with a smile Trowa felt against his lips.

"We should shower," Quatre said. "We are covered in sweat."

Trowa's hands went down the hem of Quatre's shorts. "I like you sweaty." He palmed Quatre's balls and felt Quatre shudder.

"I smell," Quatre protested halfheartedly.

Burring his nose on the nape of Quatre's neck Trowa licked the thin trails of moisture on Quatre's skin. "I like you smelly," he whispered.

This time it was Quatre pushing Trowa against the wall and kissing him, nibbling on his lips and dragging his fingernails over Trowa's t-shirt. They made their way slowly into the bedroom, undressing each other as they went, pausing against walls to fondle and kiss one another. When they made it to the bedroom, Trowa was wearing just one sock and Quatre was trying not to get his ankles tangled on his boxers. They tumbled in bed, over the white satin sheets. Trowa straddled Quatre, bending down to kiss Quatre's sweat covered chest.

"Are you bent on cleaning me with your tongue?" Quatre joked, looking at Trowa though half lidded eyed.

"Yes," Trowa mumbled before his tongue went down, over Quatre's crouch before he took Quatre completely in his mouth. He took his time, tasting Quatre, the unique flavor of the sweat covered skin and the drops of pre-come he was lucky to get.

Quatre's hips were rocking, his hands firmly on Trowa's shoulders, leaving scratch marks now and then. "I want to come over you," Quatre said after a moment.

A bit reluctantly, Trowa let Quatre's cock out of his mouth and continued stroking him with his fist. It wasn't long before Quatre came, covering Trowa's hand, neck and chest with his semen.

Trowa smiled and brought a finger to his mouth.

"Stop," Quatre said, guiding Trowa to lie on his back. "I want to return the favor." He smiled, and took Trowa's fingers into his own mouth, sucking gently and slowly.

"Why are you…" but Quatre silenced Trowa's protest with a kiss. He could taste Quatre in the kiss, Quatre's mouth and come and a bit of himself. Quatre moved down from his mouth onto his neck, lapping his own come, cleaning Trowa slowly and sensually.

Quatre took him in his mouth, one hand tending to his balls until Trowa was near the edge. He stopped then and looked up at Trowa.

"Swallow," Trowa said, guessing what was being asked of him and when Trowa came Quatre quickly complied.

They lay on the tangled sheets, arms around each other, breathing each other's scent, thoughts of a shower completely forgotten.


End file.
